Promise
by aika-chan02
Summary: Some say that promises are made to be broken, but are they really?


Ran, Miki & Su: Shugo shugo… shugo shugo… shugo shugo…

And… Lili reappears for another grand chase one-shot (ober~) Got bored from watching shugo chara episodes on and no one's sending me feedback messages on DA these days, and ooh, did I mention we had no classes today until tomorrow? No? Very well… so I'll just listen to one of the OSTs of shugo chara, Meikyuu Butterfly by Utau Hoshina (Nana Mizuki) and I'll cut the updates of my story that survived after one year, Forever Magic! I plan not to publish it here but you can read it on a site I found… I'll tell you at the end of the story. Doki~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand chase and the characters… just the plot.

* * *

**Promise**

_A little girl ran and skipped through the forest grounds where druids from different havens all stepped out to train for the forests' sake. The little girl sees the beauty and fragrance coming from the flowers as she walked passed them. She picked a white one and flashed it on direct sunlight. She giggled at the sparkle of it and she ran, wandering around the area._

_She giggled as butterflies flew past her, fluttering their beautiful wings. _

"_Pretty…" _

_She then came on a clearing. The place was empty from druids. But what she saw was a boy with almost the same age as hers. She hid behind the trees and watched the little boy swung his axe around to the target dummies. What surprised her was he was using a _real _one… with a sharp and deadly blade…_

_Her light green eyes sparkled as her little fingers reached for her training bow and arrow. The arrows didn't have sharp edges much to her dismay. She decided to strike an aim to one of the bull's eye marks from one of the trees. She carefully aimed for her shot, let go and –_

THUNK

"_Ah..?"_

_The boy holding an axe turned his gaze towards her. The girl clamped her hand on her mouth – she had almost hit him on the head. It was a good thing the arrow didn't have a sharp edge. _

"_S-sorry…" she put her bow down and prepared to leave. But the boy had caught up with her and felt his hand on her shoulder. _

"_It's okay, I'm alright," he said, causing the girl to stop on her tracks. She sadly turned around and stared at the boy's strong green eyes._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_No, it's okay," the boy repeated. "That was a nice aim!"_

_The girl managed to smile. "T-thanks,"_

"_Are you lost?"_

"_Err… no, I'm just wandering around… see the flowers, I guess,"_

"_Great!" he smiled. "I was just finished from my _pretend _training. We could go see the flowers together!"_

"_Really?" the girl blinked then her cheeks grew rosy pink. "Come on! Let's go~"_

_As the two little kids ran around the forest, they played with the raccoons, birds, and the mushrooms that inhabited the area. It was then they have reached the flower beds. The flowers' petals flew like cherry blossoms as they chased each other playfully._

_It was then the sky had turned bright red. They could tell it's already a sunset and it is time for them to go back. _

"_Before I go, what's your name?" the boy asked. The girl giggled._

"_I'm Lire~ you..?"_

_The boy chuckled. "The name's Ryan~ it's very nice playing with you. Hey, I had fun, you know?" He said as he ran off. "Well, goodbye, maybe we could play again soon!"_

_Lire waved. "Goodbye… Ryan, I-I'll see you soon~" She watched him leave cheerfully as her cheeks turned into the deep colours of a rose's petal._

_They get to see each other often and play… until they got the courage to use their training weapons for _pretend _battle practices. They would play games like tag and hide and go seek. They would end up bruised… but they still have the happiness inside them._

_They later grew close… close that they fully understand each other at a very young age. _

_One night both elves are sitting under the moonlight on a cliff. It was surprising that their fingers have touched. Lire stared at the moonlight's glow in awe as her eyes sparkled. _

"_Pretty…"_

"_It's pretty, isn't it?" Ryan chuckled. "You know, I've wanted to have this great moment… you know? Sitting here under the moonlight alone,"_

_Lire giggled. "You would always stay here alone,"_

"_It became my usual habit,"_

"_Don't your parents get worried that you would go out at this time of night?"_

_Ryan shook his head. "No… they don't mind,"_

_With this, he faced Lire. "They had this sudden plan to leave this forest and set on new adventures… and they're bringing me along,"_

_Lire stared at him in surprise. "Y-you're leaving..?"_

"_Yeah…" he nodded sadly. "I told them I don't want to… but they're my parents. Families always stay together,"_

_Lire couldn't fight the tears running down her cheeks. "B-but you're the only friend I have… y-you can't leave…"_

_Ryan looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Lire… you are the best friend… more than a friend…"_

_He stared intensely into her eyes. "I've wanted you more than a friend… ever since we first met…"_

_Lire's cheeks burned hot. "Ryan…"_

"_I wanted to tell you… I love you, Lire~" he confessed. "When I return, I promise I will come back and find you. We'll always be together~"_

_Lire felt a leap of joy. She smiled. "I-I love you, too, Ryan~" she giggled. "That's a promise~"_

_With this, Ryan leaned onto her and planted a kiss on her spot near the forehead.

* * *

_

Lire smiled to herself as she stared at the moonlight while sitting on a cliff. Tiny rocks clattered under her foot and she didn't mind them. The promise… that Ryan will return and will become a man worthy for her. The flashback of her as a little girl couldn't fade off her mind.

As she frowned, she mourned that he will not return, but he will always love her until the end of time. But as time changes, they will fade.

She stared at the moon once again when she yawned. It is time for her to go back to her haven and rest. She left the cliff and whispered a soft prayer…

"May Gaia guide Ryan on his adventures… watch over him…"

Her home was quite far away from the cliff and the night is getting old. She didn't bring any weapons with her since there are no signs of danger lurking nearby. So it's just Lire and the night…

She watched the twinkling of the stars as they constellated. She saw the small figure of the Big Dipper above. She smiled at the sight of it and kept walking.

"I wonder how Ryan is doing… I haven't seen him for a long time…" she said to herself while thinking of the druid's image. _But I fear that he had broken his promise… he had never returned…_

Lire fought back the tears strolling down her cheeks as she bowed her head sadly. _I love you, Ryan… we will always be together like you promised…_

But when she was about to continue her good pace, a figure swooped towards her and used a large bag to put her in. She screamed for help but it was no use. The figure placed her behind his shoulder and ran into evil chuckles.

"I've finally found an elf…"

_Somebody please help me… _Lire thought. _Why would these humans abuse elves like this?_

The footsteps of the criminal grew fast to make his run out of the forest for safety. But then Lire heard another set of footsteps and a loud thump.

"Hands off the bag…"

"Heh… another elf," the figure grinned darkly. "I don't see your name written on it,"

"I don't need the bag… I need the girl inside…"

"So you know it's a female elf, eh?" the figure chuckled. "Well, since you asked nicely, you have to do one thing,"

"I need not to be asked for favours…"

The figure grumbled. "Finders, keepers, you wimp, so GIT," he yelled as he set off. The footsteps were there again. The other set of footsteps told Lire that they are chasing each other. She could hear the figure hopping on rocks and –

"Furious Boomerang!"

A metal hit him by the head with a thunk, making him drop her freely. She was forced out of the bag, causing her to fall downwards…

"Ah…"

A sound of a weapon drawn back on one's hands reached her ears. The criminal was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Lire felt her head resting on someone's chest as her cheeks grew red. Her saviour carried her in his arms like a princess as he swooped back to the forests… to take her home until Lire fell asleep.

"So we've meet again…"

Lire woke up and found herself inside her haven. Wait… that can't be right. This was not her haven. She was in someone else's. The one she hadn't seen before. She yawned and fluttered her eyes open. The leaf curtains… the perfect construction of the place and the –

She realized it was still dawn… like she only slept for two hours…

She decided to lie back down and rest… only to find strong green eyes looking down at her.

"Kyaaah!"

Lire jolted up on the bed. She sat upright and pulled herself together. To her surprise, a forest elf faced her in front. His hair was slicked back down, making it untidy and messy His green eyes looked at her with content.

"So we've meet again," he said.

Lire couldn't say anything… except…. She recognized those eyes. They are the ones she saw the last time this friend of hers confessed to her. But those eyes… they were too familiar... could it be –

"Ryan..?" she breathed.

"Been a long time, huh?" Ryan said. He saw that she was trembling when he startled her. "Sorry if I scared you. Guess you were out cold back there,"

"Y-you saved me…" the archer can't help but to speak. "R-Ryan… i-is it really you?"

"And if it is," he smirked, causing the girl to smile with tears.

"Y-you've returned," she said, her heart beating wildly.

"I've returned since Magnus Dan made me his successor few months ago…"

"Months..?" she asked, surprised.

The druid chuckled. "Oh you didn't know? Well, I was planning to surprise you,"

"Oh, Ryan… I'm so glad you returned," she said, her eyes forming more tears. "I-I thought you'll never come back and we'll never sta – "

Ryan put his arm on her back expertly and pulled her close to him. "You know I didn't break our promise,"

Lire's heart sank. _It really is Ryan…_

"I told you I will come back and find you," he told her solemnly. "I've visited the places where we've wandered, including the flower beds. It brought back the memories of our childhood. I knew I could find you there so I kept on visiting… until I've found you wandering alone under the night and let a cursed human take you away,"

"It was until you saved me," Lire finished. She frowned. "I thought you will never come back… and I will remain alone and vulnerable…"

"But right now you are not alone…" Ryan told her, pulling her in is arms. "I came back for you."

"I thought you'll never…" Lire began to cry. "Oh Ryan… I-I've missed you," she cried on his chest while he comforted her by cupping her face with his hands and pressing his lips on hers, pulling her into a searing kiss.

_Ryan…_

Lire's heart pounded. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds before pulling away. Her cheeks turned red and looked away to hide her blush.

_I love you, Lire~ when I come back, we'll always be together~_

"You'll be sfe with me," Ryan pulled her into a tight embrace. "We will be together always… because _I love you_…"

Lire rested her head and hands on his chest and whispered. "I love you, too…" It was then Ryan planted a kiss on the spot…

…near her forehead.

* * *

Aww a very cute ending~ finally one ryanlire one-shot done! I noticed I've been making a lot of RyanxLire stories lately and… I LOVE THAT COUPLE SO MUCH AND THEY BECAME MY TOP RANKED COUPLE LIST AFTER RonanxElesis and LassxArme (JinxAmy and SieghartxMari of course~)

Well, that ends it, I've been typing this story for one in a half hour, I gotta go and –

Ran: Please make some more~

Miki: I think the pages are not enough…

Su: But I really like the cute ending desu~

Me: W-what? What are you guys doing in here? Shouldn't you be all in your Character Bearers?

Pepe: Kiseki called us for another guardian meeting for the World Domination dechu~

Me: Err…. This is definitely not the place for you to stay… I am never a Character Bearer…

Ran: You also have an egg inside you… and ooh, maybe you'll become a Character Bearer and be a Guardian like Amu-chan~!

Me: Oh SHUT UP!

Please review


End file.
